girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Mongfish Conspiracy
Mongfish Conspiracy Zola said , until the Mongfish became involved, all the previous "Storm King" heirs were all inappropriate for the role, either gender or mentally impaired. So he admitted that he was literally made for the role, which with the legend, an equally unlikely character--a female Heterodyne--needs to also be brought into existence at the same time. I'm not sure how far back the Mongfish became involved with the Sturmvoraus quest for a suitable heir--probably why its not in the IC nor is Tarvek's birth--but could it be that someone could have realized that a Mongfish/Sturmvoraus/Heterodyne spark could be a SuperMegaUber spark? Lucrezia Mongfish could have genetically engineered it so that Agatha would be a perfect match for Tarvek, genetically speaking (assuming Tarvek came first) or visa-versa with plans for the Other to move down the Sparky line. In the same vein, Lucrezia wouldn't even need Bill to make an Agatha, just some of his DNA so she could make the ever rare Heterodyne female. When the Holy Child was lost (and continued to be lost for so long), that's when Zola came into play. That's why the Knights of Jove and all involved knew they needed to groom a female to be the Heterodyne heir, instead of the typical male. That explains why Zola was already waiting in the wings--insider knowledge that there had been a female heir before. At this point my head starts spinning and I begin to wonder if I'm totally out of my mind... --Axisor 17:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Either you've been reading Frank Herbert lately, or you should be. :-) Agatha does begin to sound a lot like Paul. :I'd call the overall group that's assaulting Mechanicsburg at the moment the Valois Conspiracy. The Mongfishes would be just one branch of it. The Knights of Jove's military forces would be another. Etc. --DryBrook 19:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: I was coughing kwizatchhaderach over where she started this originally. *grin* That being said, I actually created a category called the Storm King Conspiracy to use as an umbrella for all these involved groups. It makes the Category Tree look like Celtic knotwork, though. It's not just the Valois, you see.... -- Corgi 22:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::I had to look up what kwizatchhaderach meant... and I've never read Herbert. I just had lots of issues about why the Knights of Jove and all had a trained female "Heterodyne" already.... That's all. Is there a "conspiracy" section? --Axisor 22:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::"Storm King Conspiracy" is better. Those nutcase Bene Gesserit may be the queens of all long-term breeding programs. --DryBrook 01:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking along the same lines. Zola mentions that the Knights of Jove have been plotting this in order to gain control of Castle Heterodyne. They seem to be attempting to use the story of the Storm King Opera, just as Zola : a female Heterodyne and a male Storm King heir coming together to bring peace to all of Europa, all is sugar hearts and flowers and pretty dresses. They were having trouble getting both of these to occur, let alone at similar times. So Lucrezia and her family stepped in and took a hand in things. What I can't figure out is why all of this manuevering to make this delightful fairy tale come true? Lucrezia was married to Bill; she already had a considerable amount of power over the Castle. This also raises a rather gruesome concept: in order for this to work, the current existing Heterodyne heir, Klaus Barry, would have to be...out of the way. Lucrezia and the Other were, at least for a time, the same entity - so the Other's attack on Castle Heterodyne was an excuse to kill the infant son who might "complicate things". Lucrezia's notes and all her assistants were destroyed/killed as well, to cover her tracks.--Socks4615 17:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Axisor very thoughtful topic, thank you. I like that you pinned it for a Mongfish conspiracy. Now if you look at what we know already. Lucrezia sends Klaus off somewhere special just before marrying Bill. Klaus settles down and has issue, namely Gil. Gil turns out to be somewhat genetically enhanced. Jager battle-draught works for him. He heals quickly. Has greater than normal strength and sparkiness. Might actually have the stamina to keep up with our favorite Heterodyne. Well, could Klaus's marriage have been somewhat arranged by Lucrezia? Exactly to produce such an offspring. Lucrezia is as she says, one of the good guys, now. Only later did the other come into the story. Genetic engineering is the most fun when done without test tubes. Rej Maddog 04:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : Ah ah ah! Jaegerbrau does NOT work on Gil because he's never been exposed. Jaeger works on him, and will work on others, but it's strongly advised against Index Finger of Remonstration. : As to your Lucrezia the Yenta theory, considering she won't treat her own daughter as anything more than livestock, I can't see her being that benevolently interested in anybody else's life. It's possible, sure, but incredibly remotely so. : P.S. How'd you know Axisor is a 'she'? -- Corgi 06:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure I could see a spark (other than the social scientist) doing an experiment without test tubes.... maybe that's the chemist in me... but that would be an interesting spin on Lucrezia. I figured she just dumped Klaus where she expected him to be killed, not breed. ::P.S. Axisor changed your 'ke' to a 'she' :-p --Axisor 13:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: I had lost track in the edit conflicts. *grin* -- Corgi 16:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Corgi thanks for the corrections. I am thinking of genetic experiments more like Mendel's than the current day invitro fertilization. As for Lucrezia's character, who can say what was summoned in Strumhalten? Surely not a fertility goddess and probably not the same Lucrezia who married Bill and drugged rather than poisoned Klaus. I am accepting Klaus's flashback as character revealing and not a false memory on his part. I am also holding to the idea that all characters have several facets. Villian or hero, good or bad can turn on a matter of perspective or possesion by insect or summoning engine. Rej Maddog 03:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Who is the Kwisatz Haderach? Zola tells us that the Mongish family, after whipping the stagnant Order into shape, " there was an appropriate heir" by means of being "very gifted--especially when it came to biology". Let's assume that she's talking about an heir to the Storm King's royal lineage. Who was intended to be that heir? Candidates: *Lucrezia Mongfish: Not a Valois descendant, we think. Plus, Gil tells us that a politically-ideal heir would be male. *Klaus Barry Heterodyne: Died. Not a Valois descendant, we think. *Agatha Heterodyne: Not a Valois descendant, we think. Plus, Gil tells us that a politically-ideal heir would be male. *Tarvek Sturmvoraus: A Valois descendant through his mother, not through Sturmvoraus. *Anevka Sturmvoraus: A Valois descendant through her mother, not through Sturmvoraus. Plus, Gil tells us that a politically-ideal heir would be male. *the child of Zola and Tarvek: Unlikely, since Zola appears to be a nobody. *the child of Agatha and Tarvek: *the child of Anevka and ??: *Theopholous DuMedd: Unlikely. *The Other: The big clue in my mind is that the Order, which for a Valois heir for generations, to the Other. What were they ? If they thought they were continuing their quest for a Valois heir, did they think that the Other was the heir? Did they think that the Other would somehow provide the heir? (Useless alternatives include (a) that Aaronev VI was just besotted with Lucrezia so that he ordered the Order to serve her and (b) that the Order is all wasp-controlled.) Who was in charge of the breeding program? Lucifer Mongfish? The Other? Lucrezia Mongfish? A related question is, how long has the Mongfish program been active? The maximum is ~200 years (the death of the last Storm King). It's probably much shorter than that, like ~50 years. While Dune's Bene Gesserit needed many generations to produce the desired genetic all-star using conventional breeding, it may be that the Mongfishes could do it in one generation using some version of direct genetic manipulation. Was the heir intended to have sparky powers? It's not a given that the heir would need to be a spark, just that he would need the force of personality to rule. Had the Order wanted a pliable heir, they could have used any of the "sots, imbeciles, or . . . females" and not gone to the trouble of breeding something better. (As an aside, Girl Genius needs more top characters who aren't sparks. Sleipnir, Zeetha, Higgs, and Grantz aren't enough. IMHO, it seems that everyone who isn't a spark gets tossed by the winds of fate.) --DryBrook 20:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Name that Heir (Moved from Talk:Tarvek_Sturmvoraus.)) I wonder why our "Tarvek" isn't named "Aaronev"? Possible explanations: #Tarvek will be crowned as "Aaronev, Prince of Sturmhalten, the seventh of that name" just as soon as a coronation party can be arranged. #Aaronev VI named his firstborn son "Aaronev", but that child died, leaving his sibling Tarvek as heir. #House Sturmvoraus doesn't routinely name its heir apparent "Aaronev", despite 6 princes to the contrary. #"Tarvek" is a common Valois name and was selected to serve the The Storm King conspiracy. #"Tarvek" is a nick name and the man's real name is "Aaronev". #The discrepancy was not intended as a clue and is unimportant. DryBrook 14:11, 11 June 2009 ::He could be, really, Aaronev Tarvek Sturmvoraus, since Aaronev VI was or does that break the numbering rules? I can't actually find where Tarvek was first introduced to anyone (i know his name was given when he joined his father at the show--but was his full name ever given with title? -- Axi 19:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::: A non-starter. The Danes like to alternate between 'Christian' and 'Frederick' (except right now they have a Margarethe), but they seem more the exception. Take a look at the names of the British royalty here - baptismal names have little to do with the name one is crowned with, and given names are hardly required to be the same name every generation. Queen Victoria was baptised 'Alexandrina Victoria'; her son and heir was 'Albert Edward'; her great3-grandson's coronation name has yet to be revealed (if it ever gets to be used anyway) as he has several options just within his baptismal names. -- Corgi 20:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC)